


Yuzuru Gets Around

by 3ALover



Series: Sex-Positive Yuzuru [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mentions of Underage, No Slut-Shaming, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Really Felching, One Night Stands, Possibly Unrequited Love, Promiscuity, Rimming, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: The thing that nobody knew about Yuzuru was that, simply put, Yuzuru was a slut.Yuzuru wasn’t ashamed of this. He liked sex. He was attractive and knew how to use his round hips and his expressive eyes to his advantage. However, the one man he never slept with is the only man he has ever loved.Edit: So hey if you don't want to read Yuzuru enjoying sex and having consenting casual sex with willing partners, maybe don't read this after you see the tags? I had no idea it would be so controversial and I don't like hate comments, thanks. There is an old saying, "Don't Like, Don't Read". Maybe employ this???





	Yuzuru Gets Around

**Author's Note:**

> I say maybe I post this dirty story I have never post before because it feel incomplete, like it need sequel, but I do not have sequel, so I keep it on computer for long time but people want it in comment on most recent fic so enjoy!
> 
> Fic brought to you by sangria, then cocktail at business dinner and entire bottle de rioja a mi casa. 
> 
> ¡Disfrútala!

The thing that nobody knew about Yuzuru was that, simply put, Yuzuru was a slut. 

Yuzuru wasn’t ashamed of this. He liked sex. He was attractive and knew how to use his round hips and his expressive eyes to his advantage. It wasn’t hard to seduce any man slightly attracted to men and his targets of choice were his fellow skaters. Hell, more than once, he’d managed to seduce a guy who thought he was straight as a board. His favorites were the big guys, the pairs skaters and ice dancers. He liked being manhandled. Everybody thought he just liked the attention of being lifted, but very few people knew how many times he did that just to make sure his chosen target for that weekend got to touch him and feel of his body. 

Sometimes he seduced guys who were really hoping to steal his heart. Sometimes he seduced guys who he could tell felt dirty to be doing it but couldn’t deny themselves. Sometimes he just hooked up with friendly guys who were happy to blow off some steam with him without complicating things. The best sex was when he slept with someone he had beaten and they took out their frustration by trying to make him scream. 

He never did fuck Patrick Chan, but if he had it probably would’ve been worth dealing with his bitchy attitude towards Yuzuru for how good it would have been. 

The first time Brian caught him was, amazingly, not until Rostelecom 2017. He came to get Yuzuru from his hotel room early and caught a Canadian ice dancer leaving. Yuzuru was just standing in his doorway waving, but when Brian raised an eyebrow at Yuzuru in nothing but a robe and looked past him to see the disheveled bed, he wasn’t stupid enough to not figure out what was going on. Yuzuru said it was a one-time thing and he just needed to stop thinking about his nerves for a while. He got a long speech about how careless and dangerous those actions were, should the wrong person see, but he let it go after that.

Little did Brian know, the first time he ever had sex, he was seventeen, his first Grand Prix with Brian, and he’d had sex with a twenty-four-year-old ice dancer. It was one of the only times in his life that Yuzuru was the one who got seduced. Looking back, that guy was definitely a pervert, flirting with a seventeen-year-old kid who barely spoke English, but Yuzuru had been eager when the guy kissed him and said, ‘my hotel?’, so he hadn’t hesitated a second. He felt so grown up, at the Grand Prix Final and having caught the attention of a handsome old man. Before that he hadn’t even been sure he liked boys, but the way he felt when he took Yuzuru’s clothes off and kissed his body, the way he touched him in a place Yuzuru had never even touched himself, the way he was so gentle as he became the first person to ever be inside Yuzuru, and the way the pleasure of being fucked was unlike anything Yuzuru had ever known, all of it made him know two things: he was definitely gay, and he really liked sex. 

He had a feeling that, apart from Brian, most everybody who knew him thought he was a virgin. Even the ones that fucked him, he was pretty sure they thought he was a sweet, innocent young thing who maybe wasn’t a virgin, but definitely hadn’t done it but a few times. He played it up for them, because he liked the way men would treat him like they were responsible for showing him how good sex could be when they thought he was innocent. Even the ones that wanted to get rough and dirty, he pretended it was all new to him so that they would get it in their heads they should properly wreck him and show him what it’s like. He could play a man so easily it was hilarious, all depending on what type they were. He was a master of getting what he wanted out of sex all by reading the partner he was with and showing the side they wanted of him. 

Unfortunately, since he was a very busy guy and he was careful not to sleep with people at the rink, as much of a slut as he enjoyed being, it wasn’t actually as big of one as he would love it to be. Since he was seventeen, he had slept with sixteen men, all figure skaters, and most of them no more than one night for fear they get an attachment to him. After the first guy, he didn’t sleep with anybody else until the following year’s Grand Prix season. Last year, the guy Brian caught him with was the only one he managed to sleep with before his injury. Some seasons, he abstained because he really needed to focus. The best year he had was when he was nineteen the summer after Sochi. That summer, the ice shows were full of hot guys. He found two of them who were both on multiple tours with him to fuck repeatedly that summer. They didn’t know about each other, so it was fun sneaking around. Since Rostelecom 2017, he hadn’t had sex, and it was a constant itch under his skin now that the season had started and he had nothing to prove but having fun this time. It could also be the easiest he ever slept around because it was his first season he hadn’t had his biggest distraction there to keep his attention occupied. 

The one person he never slept with, even though he knew it would be so easy to seduce him if he put his mind to it, was also the only person he had ever truly had feelings for. 

Javier. 

Yuzuru had thought Javier was cool before they started training together. Once they did, he quickly became friends with him. Once he had his sexual awakening with an entirely illegal tryst with that ice dancer, he realized that the reason he always wanted Javier to touch him was because he was, by far, the sexiest man that Yuzuru had ever met. Yuzuru knew he could look but don’t touch, even though Javier sure liked to touch him, because Javier dated girls. 

Over time, however, the way Javier looked at him, the way he touched him, the way he always wanted to make him smile, it did a number on his heart. Yuzuru accepted that he would just be his friend, someone who loved him and cared for him even though they were rivals, even if he could never be with him. It hurt every time he talked about a girl he was dating. It hurt when they left together, and he knew what they were going to do together at Javi’s house. He went hot and cold sometimes not because he wanted to be cruel to Javier, but because Javier started to get too sweet and too cuddly and he had to push him away for the sake of his own heart. 

Their last season together was fraught with pushing him away because he had a new girlfriend he was sappy with and it hurt to see, not to mention injury keeping him from training with Javi. He hadn’t known it was Javier’s last season. He missed him every time he trained and knew Javi wasn’t anywhere in the building and wouldn’t be coming. He liked his new rink mates, but it still hurt. 

He decided that at his first competition, he would find someone to fuck the hurt out of him, no matter how hard he had to work to seduce someone. 

~

The pickings at Autumn Classic were slim, but he found his target unexpectedly. He’d seen the boy around before, and though he was young, Yuzuru was pretty sure he was old enough. He definitely looked star struck as Yuzuru approached him at the hotel lobby and asked if he wanted to hang out. They went for a walk, and Yuzuru let him do most of the talking, making sure he was interested. It was easy to see the boy was smitten. The only thing Yuzuru asked when they got back to the hotel was, “How old are you?”

When he said nineteen, Yuzuru decided it was worth it. He was tall and had beautiful lines, so he would probably look incredible naked. They were in Canada, not Japan, so he was old enough here. 

As soon as they got to Yuzuru’s hotel room, he looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow. “You know why I ask you here, yes?” He unzipped his jacket and pushed it off, and wasted no time pulling his shirt off.

As expected, though he looked like he couldn’t believe his luck, the boy crossed the room and wasted no time kissing Yuzuru. He was tall and big and picked Yuzuru up by his ass and tossed him on the bed. Yuzuru moaned excitedly. Youthful exuberance was a nice thing. The whole time, it was obvious the boy was a virgin, at least he hadn’t been with another man. Yuzuru pushed him down on the bed and took charge, getting them both naked, preparing himself, and putting the condom on a delightfully hard cock. He felt a surge of smugness at the desperate sound of pleasure the boy made when Yuzuru sat on his cock. He gave him a few minutes to relax, because the last thing he needed was for the man beneath him to come in two seconds, but then he wasted no time. He knew going slow wouldn’t stave off someone so inexperienced from coming, so what was best for him was to just ride him hard and fast, at the perfect angle, slamming that big, hard cock directly into his prostate. The boy still came first, but not so soon that Yuzuru wasn’t satisfied. It was even better when the boy, clearly feeling a surge of ego after sex, pushed Yuzuru onto his back and put his fingers in him as he kissed his neck and sucked his nipples until Yuzuru brought himself to orgasm. 

For a brief moment Yuzuru worried he might have the wrong idea, and he panicked and wondered why the hell he thought he should fuck someone so young, but thankfully he seemed to get it. He gave Yuzuru a kiss and thanked him for ‘the lesson’ before leaving with a swagger to his step. Yuzuru liked that kid. He was alright. 

Unfortunately, before the door could swing shut behind him, he heard a startled greeting blabbed and the sound of someone running. Something stopped the door from clicking shut and there was a sharp knock. “Yuzuru?”

Yuzuru scrambled to grab the sheet off the bed and wrap it around himself. “Shit, uh- just a minute!” he called, trying to do anything to make it less obvious people had been fucking in there. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done before Brian spoke again.

“Yuzuru, please tell me you don’t need a minute for the reason I think you do. I’m opening this door unless you tell me not to,” he said, and Yuzuru groaned. 

There was no way he could lie his way out of this one. “Just- just hold on,” he said dejectedly. 

Yuzuru wiped himself off with the already soiled sheets and pulled on his track pants and his jacket, zipping it halfway up as he walked to the door. He grabbed the handle and opened it with a panicked smile on his face. “Brian, hey.”

Brian looked at him with a glare on his face. “Are you serious right now?” He looked at Yuzuru and rolled his eyes. “Jesus, Yuzuru! I thought that thing last year was a one-time thing!”

“It was, this different boy,” Yuzuru tried, and Brian scoffed.

“Emphasis on the ‘boy’!” He lowered his voice. “If that kid was underage-“

“He not, he nineteen,” Yuzuru said quickly. “It is legal.”

“Oh, it’s legal, great,” Brian hissed. “Yuzuru, you cannot go around sleeping with nineteen-year-old skaters! Do you know how bad this could be if he talks?!”

Yuzuru puffed up his chest defiantly. “I know who to pick, nobody ever talk before-“ He slapped a hand over his mouth, his defiance leaving him when he realized what he just admitted.

Brian gaped. “What do you…” He shook his head. “We’re talking about this, but I’m not having this conversation in the door of your hotel room while you look like you just did exactly what you did.” He groaned. “God, you kids are driving me fucking crazy.” He turned and walked away only to stop and call back. “Congratulations, by the way. On the medal, not _that_ ,” he added in disgust.

Yuzuru rolled his eyes and went back into his room. He groaned unhappily. Of course, he finally gets a good fucking after nearly a year and something had to ruin his happy afterglow. 

~

Brian waited until they got back to the Cricket Club to call him into his office a few days later and talk. Brian looked very uncomfortable and unhappy when Yuzuru got there. Yuzuru refused to be guilty about having sex. He liked sex, it was always consenting and with clear communication, and he was an adult capable of his own choices. 

“Okay, as much as I don’t want to talk about anybody’s private life,” Brian started. “If you are making a habit of doing stuff that could absolutely get you in big trouble if you get caught, I need to know the extent of what I may have to eventually run damage control on.”

Yuzuru sat up straight, refusing to show any shame. “It my business who I sleep with. I am not shame of this.”

Brian grimaced. “Far be it from me to try and make you feel ashamed about your sexuality and your life choices. I just need to know what I might have to deal with if questions come up.” He ran a hand over his face. “Okay, just… give me a number?”

Yuzuru counted in his head. “Seventeen skater now,” he said, and Brian jerked his eyes from his desk in shock.

“Seventeen skaters?! How have you even found seventeen gay skaters to sleep with?!” He stuttered. “Are you sleeping with women, too?”

Yuzuru shook his head. “Just man.” He made a face, tilting his head. “But straight man not that hard to seduce. Not all gay, some just let me seduce anyway.”

Brian snorted, raising an eyebrow. “Well someone’s kind of cocky.”

“No, just true,” Yuzuru said simply. “I have curvy body like girl. Pretty face. Not much hair. Even high voice. They probably just feel it close enough to girl.”

“So you have slept with _seventeen_ male figure skaters,” Brian said slowly. “When the hell did you have the time and opportunity?”

“It stretch out over years,” Yuzuru said with a shrug. “Some during competition, some during ice show.”

Brian groaned, rubbing his eyes. “When was the first one?”

“Grand Prix Final when I am seventeen,” Yuzuru said truthfully, and Brian dropped his hands with a thunk, looking worried.

“You were the only underage skater in the men’s field that year,” he said slowly, looking worried. “Yuzuru, did someone make you?”

Yuzuru shook his head, then scrunched his nose. “I know it bad _now_ but at seventeen, twenty-four-year-old ice dancer wanting you seem like good thing. Make me feel mature and grown up. He is pervert but at the time, I do not see it this way. I just see hot man want me and show me how good sex is.”

Brian groaned. “That one I need a name. And anybody else who slept with you while you were underage in the country in which it happened. If anything ever comes up, legally, I have to know.”

“That only time I am seventeen. It whole year before I do sex again,” Yuzuru reassured. “And always place eighteen is adult age. Never in Japan.” He shrugged. “Most when I am nineteen, although that was in Japan.” He frowned. “Guess it is not okay those times, but it just two pair skater, and they never know about each other, so it never become problem.”

Brian laughed almost hysterically, looking like he was losing it. “You were playing two pairs skaters all summer after Sochi?! How the hell have you kept this so quiet?”

Yuzuru shrugged. “I good at reading man who is safe and seduce him.”

Brian shook his head. “Jesus. Going by that extensive list and the fact I see your medical tests, I’m guessing you’re at least safe, so thank God for small mercies.” He stilled, then looked at Yuzuru searchingly. “So, not to pry, but… all that shit with Javier, tell me you weren’t keeping him distracted for that reason.”

Yuzuru’s heart hurt suddenly at the mention of Javier’s name and he had to look down at his lap to hide the way his lip trembled. “I never am with Javi.” He looked up and smiled with a shrug. “Javi like girls. And I never do it with someone I must see often. We train together so long, it would not be good idea.”

Brian sighed in relief. “Thank God. I would hope I wasn’t that stupid.” 

Yuzuru cleared his throat and sat up straight. “I am not will stop just because you know now,” he informed him plainly. “I live my life how I choose.”

“I understand.” Brian nodded, looking unhappy but not angry. “I wish you wouldn’t pick other skaters, but I am in no way responsible for telling you how to live your life. You do what you want to do and don’t let anybody tell you not to. I was young once so I get it.” He hesitated. “I can’t say I ever batted my eyelashes and got a straight guy to come to my hotel room, but not every grown man has a twenty-two inch waist and cheekbones a woman would kill for, so to each his own, I guess.”

Yuzuru nodded. “I know the risk, but it go both ways, yes?” he pointed out. “If someone say they sleep with me, they admit they sleep with man, too. I really do not think Scott Moir want people know he ‘experiment’ with pretty Japanese man, no matter how much saki he have.”

Brian groaned and actually dropped his head to his desk. “Scott Moir, oh Jesus Christ, Yuzuru.”

“What? What happen at ice show in Japan is less risky than what happen during competition-“

“Don’t give me anymore names. I already know three, I don’t want to know anymore,” Brian all but begged him. “My God, he’s been skating longer than you’ve been _born_.”

“He is not the oldest,” Yuzuru informed him. “Oldest man more than thirty when I sleep with him-“

“The conversation is over,” Brian said solidly. “Out, out, out. Go find something else to do.” He quickly followed that up with, “That isn’t someone at this rink, please.”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “So much drama. You say I am drama,” he said, and though this was a very uncomfortable situation, he couldn’t help but smile at Brian’s reaction to it all. 

~

Yuzuru was too busy and focused at Helsinki and Rostelecom to bother finding someone to hook up with, even though he’d been feeling the urge for a while now. When they got back from Rostelecom, he was losing focus a little in training because Brian paired him with Jason for a lot of their practice times, since he wanted to motivate Jason and Yuzuru knew Jason was no real threat to him. The problem wasn’t the level of threat, the problem was more personal.

Jason was hot. 

Yuzuru had never really thought he was anything but adorable in the past, but when Yuzuru came back from Japan to this new haircut Jason was sporting, he was ridiculously hot. Yuzuru wondered if maybe he had a thing for curls he just thought was Javi, but having a bigger, taller (though not much taller) guy with sexy curls and a sensual short program with ass shaking and sexy smirks was doing nothing for that itch he’d been wanting to scratch for a while now. 

He couldn’t sleep with Jason, he knew that much. Jason was not only his training mate, but Jason was the type of guy who cared so much about his friends that he would feel bad taking advantage of him. Jason was the type that deserved someone who loved him, not someone who just loved his dick. Hooking up with someone so sweet and genuine would be wrong, even if he agreed to it. Yuzuru cared about him as a friend, so he would never hurt that just to get laid. 

In a moment of weakness – AKA he was horny and distracted one night – he downloaded a hook-up app. That night, he found out there were a _lot_ of gay men in Toronto who were on this app, looking for an easy night of fun. He found one guy who was really hot and started chatting with him. He ended up having chat-sex with him that was fairly better than just watching porn or using his imagination to masturbate. The next day, however, he was mortified at the thought he got off with a total stranger. He couldn’t imagine he had done something so dirty. Hooking up with skaters was one thing, but texting dirty stuff to a total stranger where there was a chat log to prove it felt so much dirtier. He blocked that guy just to be safe so that those chat logs were never found. 

A week later – and Jason adding somewhat orgasmic facial expressions to his short, dear God – and Yuzuru was beyond frustrated. He opened the app again, feeling a little uncomfortable but mostly too in need of a good fuck to care about it, and logged on his way from the bus stop to his house. He searched for a while, only hiding the phone while he went from the door to his room before his mother could somehow catch him, until he found a profile picture that jumped out at him.

The chest and abs and arms in that photo were mouthwatering. Also, on the right side of the chest was an Olympic rings tattoo. There was no face, but he could only imagine that was why. An athlete like this – a runner or some sort of sport with lean muscle he would guess – wouldn’t want his face on a hook-up app. Yuzuru’s photo was his ass. He knew his best asset that wasn’t his face, so he didn’t play around. He wanted to fuck, not date, and he got plenty of notifications with that photo. Most of them he ignored, choosing to scroll through the profiles and pick one of them, not one who made the first move. This guy, with his hot body and the need for anonymity instantly got Yuzuru’s attention.

He messaged the guy a simple, ‘hi, nice abs’ with a couple of emojis. He put his phone down, knowing he wouldn’t likely get an immediate response, but before he could get from his bed to his desk, his phone dinged. When he grabbed it up, he saw a reply/

_Wow, even nicer ass._  
_I thought I was being bold with my shirt off but you aren’t messing around, huh?_

Yuzuru smirked. 

_If I wanted to date I would be on a dating site. U?_

It only took seconds.

_The same. I’m only in Toronto for a few week right now. You from here?_

Yuzuru snickered as he typed, because it wasn’t a lie really.

_No, it is temporary for me, too._  
_You are an athlete? Or do you just have the tattoo?_  
_I don’t want to pry I just am also very private about my sexuality._

The next message shocked and thrilled Yuzuru.

_Nice. I really can’t have anybody knowing I’m bisexual._  
_I am an athlete, if that wasn’t clear_  
_The bi thing is a problem even with gay people often._

Yuzuru was having a good feeling about his chances here.

_I don’t care._  
_I have fucked straight guys who just wanted to try a man_

The reply took longer to come, and Yuzuru wasn’t surprised when it was a longer message. 

_I actually haven’t been with a man before but I know I am bi and have for years. There was this guy I liked but since I like girls too I just stuck with them. I’ve done anal before with multiple women and since I’m pretty sure I would be a top anyways, I’m not too worried about the inexperience. Although I may suck at giving head._

Yuzuru giggled.

_Pretty sure that is the point._

He added a couple eggplant emojis just for the fun of it. It took a while and he almost worried his jokes had scared the guy away, but the reply he got said all he needed to know.

 _This may be forward, but if you want privacy and I want privacy and you have that ass, I can send you my hotel and room number right now._  
_Not trying to be pushy, we can talk more so you don’t think I’m dangerous or whatever, but we seem to be on the same page._  
_And my girlfriend dumped me two months ago and we had sex at least weekly and I’m so fucking horny tonight._

Yuzuru shivered at the thought of how good he might get it from an athlete who had been sexually frustrated for two months just like him. 

_Done. My only thing is I don’t want to share real names. Call me H when I get there and I will call you L, same as here._

It only took two seconds for the reply to come in the form of the name of a hotel and a room number, followed by one last message.

_Bring a bag in case I keep you all night so we can go over and over until dawn._

Yuzuru scrambled to get up and run shower. “Mooooom!” he called on his way to the bathroom. “I am going to a video game party Jason is having at his house, I may not be back until tomorrow, don’t wait up!”

“Alright, Yuzu, you have fun,” she called and he was glad the sound of the water covered up his snickering.

Oh, he planned to have fun alright. 

~

Yuzuru knew it was dangerous for him to be out and nobody know where he was, so he sent a text to Jason, since he was his cover after all. 

_I’m out on a date and I told my mom I’m at your house. Just to be safe, this is the hotel information. I don’t think I’m in any danger at all so don’t be worried, but I know how stupid it is to not tell people where you are in case of emergency._

When he got out of the elevator at the correct floor, Jason had already replied.

_Ooohh, secret dates, how romantic! Have a good night and use protection!_

This time the eggplant emojis just seemed wrong coming from Jason. Yuzuru shook his head because he never did get Jason. He seemed so innocent and yet so not at the same time. Not unlike himself, he mused. He wondered vaguely if Jason was like him, but as he found the right hall, the only thoughts in his head were of that body he saw in the picture. He really hoped he wasn’t being catfished, because he wanted to see what those arms felt like wrapped around him and he wanted to feel that chest beneath his fingertips. When he found the right door, he had a thrill of excitement as he knocked and waited.

And the door was opened by a very familiar face that could absolutely not be in this hotel room.

“Javi?!” Yuzuru asked, voice high and squeaky.

Javier’s eyes widened. “Yuzu? What are you doing here? How did you even know I was in town, I told Brian I wanted to surprise everybody tomorrow-“

“Since when you have tattoo?!” Yuzuru hissed, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Oh my God, this cannot be happen.”

Javier choked on his words. “Wait, you- that- the ass?” he asked almost incoherently.

Yuzuru shushed him. “Not so loud!”

“ _Mierda_.” Javier looked up and down the hall and saw a guy at his door looking at them curiously. “Oh man.” He grabbed Yuzuru’s elbow and tugged him inside, shutting the door.

Yuzuru stalked into the room, dropping his bag on the floor. “What you are doing on _gay sex app_?!” he asked. 

“Me?! What are _you_ doing?!” Javier spluttered. “Oh my God, that was Yuzuru Hanyu’s ass!”

“And you have tattoo I do not know, that not what is important!” Yuzuru argued. “Since when you fuck boys?!”

Javier spluttered. “Ha, not anytime soon, apparently. You read what I said, I haven’t before, I just felt lonely and thought a man might be more discreet about screwing Javier Fernandez.” He shook his head. “What are you doing on that app, Yuzuru?”

Yuzuru put his hands on his hips, glaring. “What you think, I am looking for hot man with big dick!” he said angrily. “First you do not tell me you come to Toronto even though I talk to you last week, now I do not even get fucked because world hates me and match me with Javi first time I really try to get sex off this app.”

Javier groaned. “Yuzuru, you shouldn’t resort to a hooking up with strangers to experience sex, why are you doing this?”

Yuzuru snorted and actually giggled when he realized Javier misconstrued what he said and thought, like a lot of people, that Yuzuru was a virgin. “Oh, Javi, no,” he said, laughing behind his hand. “Javi, I am not virgin. I have not been since I am seventeen.” He snickered as he dropped onto the foot of the bed, unable to stop laughing. “I think for sure I have more sex partner in life than you.”

Javier rolled his eyes as he joined him. “I know you pretty well, Yuzuru. I may not get around that much, but the four serious relationships aren’t the only sexual partners I’ve had.”

Too amused by the situation to care, Yuzuru cackled. “Javi, I fuck seventeen men before,” he informed him, patting his thigh. “I am not innocent boy, you just fall for it like other men.”

Javier stared at him in shock. “Anybody I know?”

“Oh yeah,” Yuzuru said honestly. “All are male skaters.”

“What?!” Javier said in surprise. “How?”

Yuzuru shrugged. “Like I tell Brian, first time man seduces me, after that, I do not do it for one year, but I liked sex so much, I want more, so I notice how they like my hips and my innocent eyes and my waist and I use this to get sex.” He gave him a pointed look. “You see my ass in that photo, you think I have problem?”

Javier groaned. “I just can’t believe I got matched up with _you_. Do you know how horny I’ve been? God, no sex and I accidentally see my friend’s naked ass.”

“Ha!” Yuzuru scoffed. “I do not use that app for so long because I think ‘what if someone know?’ and one time I decide to go for it because I need it so bad, I talk dirty thing with my friend.” He ignored the part of him that ached for Javier in more ways than his libido wanted. 

“You were seriously going to sleep with a stranger? You?” Javier asked, looking at him. “I’ve never done it and I was really nervous and Javier Fernandez is not nearly as famous as Yuzuru Hanyu.”

“I get desperate,” Yuzuru said with a dramatic whine. “Do you see Jason Brown after new hair?” he asked, and Javier raised an eyebrow. “Brian has us train together to motivate him. It work, but it also motivate my dick to get hard, because I only like him as friend, but he is really, really hot with short hair,” he said bluntly.

Javier snorted. “Oh ho. Jason, huh?”

Yuzuru made a face. “I would not sleep with him, he is too sweet and we train together, but his body is my type, he look so handsome now, and I did without sex after injury until Autumn Classic and taste of sex after longest ‘no sex’ time make me want it. I focus on train for to make the final, but now I make it and I have so much want.” 

“I watched Autumn Classic, who the hell did you fuck there?” Javier asked, and Yuzuru made a face.

“Promise you will not judge?” Javier just raised an eyebrow and Yuzuru sighed. “That boy who has bronze.”

“Holy shit, that kid still had pimples!” Javier said, jaw dropping. “Yuzuru!”

“He is nineteen, it is not wrong!” Yuzuru defended. “You sound like Brian,” he grumbled.

“Oh, so Brian knows?”

Yuzuru snickered. “He come up just when I say goodbye to him. He see way more than he ever want to see.” He scrunched his nose. “He make me tell him whole story. He do not judge me, he not try to stop me, but he definitely do not like that I sleep with figure skaters.”

Javier shook his head. “How did you get away with keeping a secret?”

“Like I tell Brian, ‘straight’ man do not want tell anybody he fuck me, he know I don’t want to tell anybody I fuck him. It work out,” he said with a shrug. “You are more friend than most anybody with Alex and he never tell you, did he?” he asked, and Javier looked at him like he’d just said the sky was green.

“ _Alex_?!” he all but shouted.

Yuzuru grinned. “Ice show is free time. I like big man. Alex is very big. He is straight, but I think with my figure and high voice and pretty face, boy decide ‘why not try it’, like as experiment.”

Javier shook his head. “Wow. You are right, you play us all into thinking you are so innocent. I would have thought you had never touched another person even over the clothes.”

Yuzuru smirked. “I skip ‘innocent’ phase. When man seduce me as teenager, he go straight to fucking, and it so good I never bother anything that won’t end up naked.” He rolled his eyes. “I do not do dating, most men I only have one time with, only really ice shows have repeat hook-up.”

Javier looked sad at that. “You really never tried dating? It’s just all meaningless sex?”

“It is not dirty like that,” Yuzuru said slowly. “Meaningless make it seem dirty. It is what both want. We both need sex, we both want sex, we always agree and always talk. It is just healthy sexual need with other person who have healthy sexual need.”

Javier tilted his head. “You never wanted love? I know you’re not the same as some people, but surely you’ve wanted to love someone before.”

Yuzuru swallowed hard, wanting to tear his eyes away from Javier’s face. “I fall in lone one time. He was straight and do not want me this way, so I settle on having him in my life instead.” He shook his head. “Love hurt, sex does not.”

Javier sighed, frowning. “That’s true enough. God, I loved her so much,” he gritted out. “She just dumped me! Just one day, she comes home to _our_ apartment and says she decided I’m not what she wants, she packs her stuff, and she goes. Just like that. Like it didn’t hurt or anything.” He scoffed. “Maybe you have the idea, sex is healthy, love is painful.”

Yuzuru nodded. “And sucking cock is really fun,” he said in a longing voice, staring into the distance. “Big, thick cock and make man moan for you, then make him so crazy he push you down and fuck you so good you scream because you make him want so much.” Javier didn’t say anything and Yuzuru chanced a look, only to see Javier’s face flushed and his eyes full of fire. “Javi?”

“I have a very, very stupid idea,” Javier said in a low, almost dangerous voice. 

Yuzuru wasn’t a fool, he saw the look in Javier’s eyes. “Yes?” he asked tentatively.

“Well, you came here to have sex with ‘L’, right?” He leaned closer to Yuzuru, who didn’t lean away. “Just because you know me, you say you know all the other guys, right? What’s the harm in doing what ‘L’ and ‘H’ set out for tonight?”

Yuzuru bit his lip, a shiver running down his spine. “Promise it does not get weird?” he asked, and Javier nodded.

“Not a chance.”

Yuzuru knew this was a bad idea. He knew it was going to end terribly. He was so goddamn horny he wasn’t thinking straight and he knew it. However, as he looked into Javier’s eyes he could only think about how it might be his only chance to get a taste of the man he still loved. “Javi?”

“Yes?”

Yuzuru grabbed Javier’s shirt and pulled him close, lips hovering centimeters apart. “Fuck me.”

Javier wasted no time, kissing him hard. Yuzuru moaned helplessly, gasping when Javier dragged him to his feet and started shoving at his clothes. Yuzuru shoved at Javier’s in return, both of them ripping at each other’s clothes – literally if the sound from when Yuzuru’s underwear came off was any indication – until they were both bare. Javier scooped Yuzuru up and Yuzuru wasted no time wrapping his legs around Javier’s waist, using his strong legs to grind them together as they kissed passionately, tongues tangling deliciously. 

Yuzuru’s skin was on fire. He had never felt so desperate. The long familiar scent of Javier’s cologne surrounded him, the shoulders he had hugged so many times were beneath his arms, the hands he felt on his waist so many times were squeezing his ass, and he was getting positively high off of it. 

Javier tossed him on the bed and Yuzuru bounced with a rasped whimper, sitting up to look at him hungrily. Javier crawled up the bed, hovering over Yuzuru’s body with nothing but fierce hunger in his eyes. “How do you like it? Rough? Gentle?”

“All ways, but right now, I want Javi to wreck me,” Yuzuru all but growled, looking up at Javi intently.

“Are you sure?” Javier asked warningly.

“Fuck my mouth,” Yuzuru challenged. 

Javier cursed in Spanish and for a moment Yuzuru saw almost fear in his eyes, but he shuffled up, knees on either side of Yuzuru’s chest, and he tugged a pillow under Yuzuru’s head to make it less straining on his neck. “Stop me if I hurt you,” he said and Yuzuru smirked.

“I’ll be fine.” He grabbed Javier’s ass, groaning at the firm roundness, and tugged him until Yuzuru could suck him. He moaned, bobbing his head as he worked to get Javier fully hard. He looked up at him, taking him in deeper the harder he got, until Javier finally groaned and grabbed Yuzuru by the hair, stopping him. 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck your mouth?” he rasped, before thrusting as he held Yuzuru by the hair. Yuzuru moaned, digging his fingernails into Javier’s ass to help encourage him. Javier was gentle at first, but once he realized Yuzuru was really okay with it, he started fucking his mouth in short, harsh thrusts. He didn’t go so far as to gag Yuzuru, which Yuzuru never thought was all that sexy sounding but men liked it so he did it, but he did press his cock against the inside of his cheek, watching it through his stretched skin. “Fuuuuck, look at you,” he groaned, brushing away the tears that built up every time Yuzuru choked a little bit. “You like it. You would let me use your mouth until you couldn’t talk.” Yuzuru moaned, because yeah, he really would. Even if it wasn’t Javi he would, but specially because it was. 

When Javier stopped, Yuzuru whined, pouting when he shuffled away from him, but Javier just winked. “You wanted me to fuck you, right? If we keep doing that, I won’t last.” He backed down Yuzuru’s body until he could kiss him. “Your lips are sinful,” he murmured against them.

“Javi,” he moaned, voice just slightly rough from use. 

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna take good care of you, Yuzu.” Javier kissed down his throat, teasing him in the worst way. Yuzuru whined, moaning as let Javier do what he wanted. He clearly had a plan in mind and Yuzuru was eager to find out what. “You want it filthy, huh?” he asked, biting lightly at his nipple, making him arch and whine.

“Yes!”

“Are you healthy?” he asked with a pointed eyebrow raise.

Yuzuru nodded. “Yes, regular blood work during the season for-“

“For your iron levels, yeah,” Javier said, knowing all too well about Yuzuru’s strict health balance. “Do you trust me when I say I am, too?” he asked, and Yuzuru bit his lip.

“Because it is Javi,” he said, nodding. “I never trust anybody else, but Javi is my friend. Friends care for me.”

Javier smirked. “I’ll show you ‘wrecked’,” he said, and then, to Yuzuru’s shock, he grabbed his waist and flipped him over, shoving his shoulders down on the bed. Yuzuru gasped in surprise, but Javier just pushed his legs apart and wrapped his arms under Yuzuru’s hips, hands settling on his waist. 

“Javi?” he asked in confusion, but before he could look back he felt breath on his ass. He suddenly knew exactly what Javier wanted to do. Before he could even speak, Javier’s mouth descended on his ass, “Unnnggg,” he whined, pressing his face into the pillow. He had never had anybody eat him out before. He knew some people did it, and he had seen it in porn, but feeling it was a whole other story. Javier’s tongue was _everywhere_. He could feel lips and tongue and even teeth. Javier’s fingertips dug into his waist as he cradled his hips on his arms, keeping them at the angle he needed. Javier had clearly done this before. Thinking back to what he said about doing anal with women, Yuzuru shivered at the thought of how kinky some woman he had had sex with before was. Yuzuru wanted that. He wanted to be taken apart by Javier’s entire body. 

When two fingers slid into him, he whined and gasped, clawing at the pillows as Javier held him open and _nibbled at his rim_. Yuzuru was so sensitive and it felt so good he couldn’t handle it. He thrashed as much as he could within Javier’s hold, wailing in pleasure when it almost became too much. He couldn’t come from this, but it was too good. His entire body was shaking and trembling the deeper Javier fucked him with his fingers and tongue. “Javi!” he whined desperately. “Fuck me, fuck me, please, please,” he panted.

Javier finally slowed his assault on his ass. When he pulled his mouth away, Yuzuru was a trembling, shaking mess, and he could barely move. “Fuuuuck, you react so good to me,” Javier moaned as he crawled up his back. He rubbed his entire body against Yuzuru’s pushing him down into the bed. He ground his hips against Yuzuru’s, his cock sliding between his cheeks. Yuzuru gasped when it caught on the rim briefly. “Yuzu,” Javier moaned. “Give me just a second. I’m so sorry,” he said, then crawled off of Yuzuru’s back.

Yuzuru whined, pouting as he lifted up on his elbows, glaring over his shoulder, but Javier had to get the lube. He knew this wouldn’t work dry, not going by the size of Javier’s cock, so he just waited impatiently. Javier wasted no time rubbing it over his length. “You sure about this?” Javier asked, and Yuzuru knew he meant going bare.

“Yeah,” he said, voice raspy. “I really am.” Yuzuru had always used condoms, and he knew it was stupid to risk it, but he was healthy and he trusted that Javier was when he said he was. And he wanted it so bad. He had never done it because it wasn’t safe, but the thought of cum deep inside of him had always turned him on. 

Javier settled on the bed, knees on either side of Yuzuru’s thighs, and when Yuzuru tried to lift up and kneel for him, he kept a hand on his lower back. “Do this instead,” he said, putting a pillow beneath Yuzuru’s hips. “Something to give you friction,” he said and Yuzuru’s throat went dry when he realized what Javier intended of him. “I don’t want you touching yourself,” he purred in Yuzuru’s ear as he leaned down and bit gently at the lobe, grinding his cock against Yuzuru’s ass. “I want you to come on my cock and nothing more than a soft pillow to give you any relief.”

“Javi,” he moaned, only to whine when Javier flattened himself to Yuzuru’s back, knees bracketing Yuzuru’s hips, and rocked against his ass a few times until his cock caught the rim. He groaned hoarsely as he shifted and Yuzuru’s eyes shut and his mouth fell open as Javier slid into him in one slow, easy movement. “Javiiii,” he groaned as he was filled. 

He didn’t get long to enjoy it before Javier pulled almost all the way out. However, before he could complain, Javier thrust so hard and fast that Yuzuru was startled into a cry. Javier didn’t stop either, he fucked him so hard, and so deep, using his thighs and his grip on the headboard to really go deep, fast, and hard. “You like that? You want me to wreck you? I’ll wreck you, Yuzuru,” he growled, and Yuzuru just wailed.

“Javi, ah, ahhhh, yes, AHHH!” He was barely able to make coherent sounds because the way Javier fucked him, hitting every bit of him just right, made him see stars. “Yes, yes, yes, YES!” he sobbed. Javier fucked him harder and faster and he whined. “Oh God, Oh God, oh God, JAVI!”

“Fuck, look at you. Fuuuuuck,” Javier groaned. He sat up and Yuzuru whimpered at the loss of the warmth along his back but gasped when Javier grabbed his ass, fucking him faster as he squeezed it and spread it, clearly watching his cock burying deep inside of Yuzuru. “That pretty little asshole, so tight.” Javier slapped his ass and he all but screamed.

“JAVI!” He whimpered, all but crying into the sheets. “Yes, yes, yes, more- AH!” Javier slapped his ass again, hard enough he could imagine how red his ass was getting. Javier grabbed his arms and twisted behind him, and Yuzuru cried out in shock when he used the hold on his upper arms to pull his upper body away from the bed so he was up on his knees. “Javi, Javi, Unnnnggg!”

“I’m gonna make you come with just my cock. Nothing else,” Javier growled, and Yuzuru was nearly incoherent. He felt nothing but Javier touching him and pleasure flooding his body. He knew nothing but sex. His head was lolling back and forward as he tried to remember anything other than Javier and the cock deep inside of him. His neglected erection hurt he was so hard, and he whimpered.

“Please, please touch me, Javi-“

“No, you come on my cock or not at all,” Javier said, grabbing him around the waist to haul him into his body, snapping his hips into him. At this angle, with Yuzuru’s head over Javier’s shoulder and his arms limp, Javier’s cock pounded his prostate until Yuzuru only knew pleasure and the slamming of the headboard against the wall at a rapid pace. Javier bit his neck and growled. “Come. Now,” he said, and Yuzuru did exactly what he wanted.

Yuzuru literally screamed as he came, body violently bucking against Javier. “Javi, Javi, Javi, Javi,” he panted through his orgasm, his body refusing to let up on pleasure so blinding it almost hurt. The way Javier fucked right into his prostate as he came down did hurt a little, because too much pleasure was sometimes a bad thing.

Before he could complain though, Javier pushed him down on his face with a shove and fucked him in a few hard, erratic thrusts, hands gripping his ass, and he groaned roughly, stilling inside of him. Yuzuru panted, fingers graspingly helplessly at the covers as he tried to remember his own goddamn name, he felt so good. “Fuck.” Javier panted, and Yuzuru felt slow, careful movement in and out of his ass. “Look at you,” he moaned. 

“Javi?”

“Yuzu, God, you look so good. Oh my God.” He pulled out and Yuzuru whimpered at how empty he felt. “Look at this, Baby.” He squeaked when Javier’s fingers slid into his abused hole, but when he pulled them out he groaned. “Look what’s in your ass,” he said, leaning around Yuzuru to show him his cum covered fingers. Yuzuru moaned, and then, without thinking, lifted his head and sucked those fingers into his mouth, licking the cum off of them. “Oh fuck, Yuzuru, do you want to kill me?” Javier panted. 

Yuzuru’s senses were coming back and he sat up on his elbows, smirking over his shoulder at Javi who was still straddling his legs. “Best filthy I ever get it. Thanks,” he said, winking. “But maybe I should not stay night like ‘L’ and ‘H’ plan?” he said, biting his lip. “If we show up tomorrow together, Brian think I do just this.”

Javier looked apologetic. “I really don’t want Brian knowing.” He got off of Yuzuru’s legs, and Yuzuru sat up on his knees, stretching. “Here, let me get something to clean you-“

“No,” Yuzuru said, leaning in to lick into Javier’s mouth for one last, lingering kiss. He smirked when he pulled back, biting his lip teasingly. “I get on the train with cum dripping down my thighs. Mmmm, so hot.”

Javier fell onto the bed face first. “Okay. That’s it. I’m dead. I never knew my sweet Yuzuru was such a filthy slut, but I like it. And I’m dead. That was too much. The end of Javi.”

Yuzuru felt a surge of affection for his friend – though he knew it wasn’t friendly affection – but instead of being sad, he just felt satisfied. A good orgasm was probably the culprit. “Javi still so silly.” He leaned over and kissed Javier’s cheek, brushing his curls playfully. “Goodnight. I will pretend to be surprise tomorrow, I promise.”

“Thanks,” Javier said, then sat up, looking at him more seriously. “Really, Yuzuru. Thanks.”

Yuzuru just bent over, ass towards Javier, to pull his pants on, showing him exactly how messy he made him. “You are welcome,” he sing-songed, tugging his shirt and jacket on before heading out the door. “I maybe go see if Jason let me stay with him, if I go home smelling like sex my Mom kill me,” he said, waving at Javi. “Bye bye, have good sleep.”

“Goodnight, Yuzuru,” he said fondly and Yuzuru sighed contentedly as he left the hotel room.

The ride to Jason’s on the train was deliciously uncomfortable, with the feeling of sticky cum dripping out of him the entire way. When he got to Jason’s apartment, Jason took one look at him and smirked. “Well somebody had a good date, huh?” he asked, then invited Yuzuru in. “Come on, you can borrow some clothes after you shower. You cannot go to training looking and smelling like a cheap hooker in the morning.”

Yuzuru snickered at how close Jason was to the truth with his teasing. 

~

Yuzuru really intended to act surprised when Brian informed them Javier would be there for a few weeks to train for Spanish Nationals, but when Javier came strolling in with bedhead and the clear signs of someone who had a good night – namely a hickey and scratches on his neck from Yuzuru tugging him into a kiss when they got started – he couldn’t help but snicker and giggle. Even when Brian glared at him, he just shrugged, and tugged up the edge of his shirt, deciding he may as well be subtle but honest with Brian. When Brian caught sight of the bruises all over his hips, he turned to Javier and glared and Javier just gave him that ‘I’m Javi, what do you expect?’ dumb smile that usually got him out of trouble.

“Ah fuck it, just warm up, all of you,” Brian said, putting his hands over his face to scream into his gloves as they did what he said. 

Yuzuru was so sore and tender, and going by the looks Jason gave him Jason knew just what he was dealing with, which raised some interesting questions, but it was the best type of sore. Javier passed him with a wink and Yuzuru’s blood ran hot again. 

He knew it would be a mistake to ever give in and fuck Javier Fernandez. Now he was going to end up addicted.

**Author's Note:**

> This draft call 'ramerazuru' which is like 'slut' or 'harlot' + zuru, jajajaja
> 
> EDIT: I turned off anonymous commenting because some loca left a crazy bullshit comment. I am sorry to the users who often comment Anon.


End file.
